Sometime Around Midnight
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: And it all started sometime around midnight... My response to LondVodka's challenge. One-Shot.


_**"Sometime Around Midnight"**_

_By GothicFairy1593_

_**Author's Note:**__ Yes people, I am still alive! And I have returned to the world of the fanfictions! Anyway, this is my response to one of the challenges by LongVodka. The challenge was about using the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. I was supposed to upload this fic months ago... but the school and the university were killing me. I was going to upload it two weeks ago, but now I'm studying at Yale University [I LOVE IT! Too bad it's just for this summer…] and I've had many works and stuff. Then I was going to upload it on Friday but I was staying away from the college this weekend and I didn't have any internet connection. I hope you will forgive me. And seriously, try to enjoy this little fic. By the way, it is a One-Shot. Plus this fic has not passed through the hands of any Beta-Reader. I was going to send it to __ShadowoftheblackrOsE but after so much time without talking to anyone here, don't you think it would have been rude on my part to send her a message saying "Well, I haven't talk to you since April but hey, here I send you my new fic so you can beta it." Hell no! I am not that rude. Plus, I decided to try and make it as best as possible, fixing the errors by myself so I could practice my English writing skills. Anyway, e__xcuse me for my grammar horrors since this was a rushed translation and I haven't been able to double check it…. _

_**Author's Note 2: **__I know that I owe a lot of reviews and that a lot of you have written new stories or chapters of old stories and I still haven't read them… Please, consider the fact that I've been absent for almost six months… so yeah. I'll try to catch up on my reading, but it will take some time. Plus I have a lot of things to do here at Yale [The professors don't get tired of sending assignments…]. Please, oh please! Forgive me for being such a bad friend. :(_

_**Disclaimer:**__ You already know all this. Just the usual: Neither "The Nanny" nor the characters belong to me. This story is completely fictional and was made just for fun. I do not receive any money from it. I promise to return the characters as soon as I finished playing with them. The song "Sometime Around Midnight" is also not mine. I only used it as my muse for this story. _

_**Dedication:**__ I dedicate this fic to all my friends here in , especially to LongVodka for having challenged me to make it. _

_**Lyrics: **__"Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. _

_And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.  
__And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.__  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while._

_But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross.  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined.  
And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you._

_You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You know that she'll break you in two._

_

* * *

_

And it all started sometime around midnight...

Niles was in his apartment. After the fight, for a lack of a better word, with C.C... sorry, with Miss Babcock, he decided that it was time to go his own way, to take full control of his own life. Definitely, staying at the Sheffield Mansion and living the way he was doing was not a viable option. That was why he decided to buy his own apartment in New York. At first, he thought of maybe going back to England and live with his parents at their home, but after spending so many years living in the Big Apple he found out he really did not wanted to return to England. Some might call him crazy, but he felt he was more New Yorker than British.

Despite having decided what to do with his "new" life, sometimes Niles could not help thinking that perhaps he made the wrong decision. The nostalgia and sadness that came over him when he thought of the people he considered his family, all of them left behind in the past, it was excruciating and it consumed his whole being. However, it was even worse when he thought about her... But what could he do? She had made her opinions and feeling towards him quite clear. She did not want him and she never would. Niles was not enough for her; he was nothing but a mere pathetic servant.

Now, Niles barely thought about it. It was simply an event of the past. But on that night he had a strange dream that would not let him sleep. In his dream he could see one room painted completely white. He saw the faces of his former family: Maxwell, Fran, and even the children. Suddenly, some huge doors opened and C.C. Babcock walked toward him dressed all in white with a bouquet of lilies and a charming, tender smile on her face. Her gaze was fixed on Niles.

Obviously, Niles did not wake up crying or screaming because marrying that woman had always been his dream. But, however, he woke up a bit startled. Why was he having those dreams now? What did they meant? He thought he had overcome all his feelings for her, but obviously he was far from it. In the deepest corner of his mind were repressed the desires to see his platonic love one more, to hold her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion of which he was capable of. To make her his wife. But anyway, that would never happen.

Knowing that he would not be able to even close his eyes that night, Niles decided to go get some fresh air. He began to walk with no fixed destination or direction; he just wanted to clear his mind. He just wanted to walk and forget everything. Before he knew it, he found himself in front of one of the pubs that he used to frequent in the past. Realizing how long it has been since he visited that place, he decided to go for a drink. He never used to drink often, but he enjoyed a glass of Johnny Walker or Jack Daniel's every so often.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of Johnny Walker. The band was playing some blues songs. Between the drink and the melody of the piano, Niles achieved to clear his mind enough to relax and just enjoy the moment. He ordered a second glass because he felt so very comfortable and did not want to leave just yet.

When he was in the middle of his second glass, the impossible happened. The doors of the bar opened and a group of three or four women entered the pub while laughing. With just the sound of her laughter, Niles knew that it was his doom. He could recognize that laugh anywhere, even though it has been years. There, amid the group of women, stood C.C. Babcock, the "Bitch of Broadway", the woman who had stolen his heart and then broke it into multiple, tiny pieces.

Niles could swear that his heart stopped beating for a second. His world began to spin a hundred miles per hour. He could not breathe. How was it possible that she was there? Life was definitely playing a dirty trick on him.

Telling you that he was surprised is an understatement. Shocked, perplex, even astonished are some words that best describes how he was feeling. He could not take his eyes off her. He had to admit that the years had not done anything to her; she had not changed one bit. How long was it since the last time he saw her? Two years, more or less. And yet, she remained the same C.C. Babcock that he remembered. But there was something strange about her. Oh, yes… her smile. He had never seen her smile with genuine happiness before. Well, that's not completely true. When they played jokes on each other and exchanged insults and zings, she had always smiled genuinely. But today her smile was so sweet. She wore a casual white dress that reached just above the knees. Her beautiful blonde hair loose, a little longer than the last time he saw her. She looked spectacular.

At that precise moment, she turned her head. Before Niles could look the other way, their eyes met. The enigmatic blue eyes found the pale blue ones. Niles could see how she froze for a second, but then she just smiled. He could not believe it. He watched as she said something to one of the women who accompanied her and how the woman turned her head to look at him. She was a dark-haired woman of tall stature. She looked at him with a frown but only nodded. C.C. walked away from the group and headed toward him.

Niles had to breathe deeply a few times to calm his nerves. He finished his drink in one sip and turned completely in the saddle to be able look fully at her. The scent of her perfume, Channel Number 5, slapped him in the face. The memories of stolen kisses, the games and jokes they played, all the time they spent together passed before his eyes like some kind of old movie.

"What a small world, eh Niles?" She said as a greeting.

"Certainly, Miss Bab ..."

"Please Niles, how long have we known each other? Moreover, neither of us works for Maxwell anymore so there is no use for such formalities. Just call me C.C." She interrupted him.

Niles had heard rumors that she had also resigned, but he had not been one hundred percent sure until that moment. "Okay, C.C. What brings you here? I see that you're with what I can interpret as a group of friends ... Some special occasion?"

"Well ... Just a bachlrteprt... "She said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't understand the last part."

She sighed deeply and said in a louder voice and a bit slower, "It's just a bachelorette party. But, what about you? "

"Oh, I just came to relax for a while. A bachelorette party, huh? Which one is the lucky bride?" Asked Niles.

C.C. straightened a bit and in a calm voice, but with a touch of authority, she replied "I am."

C.C. Babcock finally did what she had been trying to do for who knows how many years ago: she left Niles speechless.

Niles turned in his chair to ask for another drink, this time double. He could not believe what he just heard. C.C. Babcock, "Bitch of Broadway", one of the women with the coldest heart and who had captured his and still have not returned it, was celebrating her bachelorette party. She was going to get married. The very next day!

The bar tender gave him the drink and Niles quickly took a sip. "Ummm ... Congratulations, I think. Who is the lucky groom?" Niles asked, trying to maintain a normal and indifferent tone. He was not convincing enough.

For a second he thought that he saw a touch of sadness cross C.C.'s eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Do you remember Chandler? Well, after I left Sheffield and Babcock Productions, I started working on my own and he was one of my first clients. We started going out again and two months ago he proposed marriage. The wedding will be tomorrow. It will be at St. Patrick'."

A bigger lump grew on his throat. He had to take another sip of his drink to be able to talk again. "I see... I seriously hope you find true happiness with him. At least you have a big bank account insured." He could not help the comment.

C.C.'s eyes showed that those words had hurt her deeply. "Niles, that's not fair. I know what I did was wrong ..." she lowered her eyes as a blush began to color her cheeks. "But... You don't know how much it actually hurt me. I still regret what happened... and sometimes I even dream of what might have been if I had said yes." When she said those words she lifted her gaze and focused her eyes on Niles'. He could see the tears beginning to accumulate, moistening her eyes. They were about to roll down her delicate cheeks.

When C.C. turned to go back to where her friends were, Niles stopped her by holding her arm. "What are you playing at? Do you really expect me to believe that you really cared?"

She got out of his grip. "I do not expect you to believe me after all that happened, but what I say is true. Anyway... now it's too late."

"Yes, it is."

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Niles." She said, indicating that the conversation had come to an end. She extended her hand towards him to shake goodbye.

Niles looked at her for a moment, then took the hand that was being offered to him and said goodbye to C.C. He watched as she returned to where the other women were. She whispered something in the ear of the woman with dark hair, and then they all left the pub.

Niles stayed another hour at the bar. He could not stop thinking about the conversation and everything that happened. His world was falling apart. C.C. was going to get married… and in less than twenty-four hours!

After finishing his fourth drink, he returned to his apartment. The cold air of the night helped him think more clearly. It was then that he decided that he should... no, that he had to do something! It had been two years already… that was true. But he was still completely, madly, deeply in love with C.C. Babcock. How could he not be? The conversation he had with her today and his reaction to the news of her wedding just confirmed that those feelings were still there, just as strong as two years ago. But did she felt something for him? He was not sure, but the confession C.C. made to him that night, of having dreamed about what could have been between them if they had not fought, provided a glimmer of hope.

With that in mind, Niles made his decision. The next day he was going to St. Patrick's Cathedral. He just wanted to see and talk to her one more time; even though he knew it would break him in two.

* * *

Dressed in his best suit, Niles entered the cathedral. It was amazing. The decoration was made up of white and blue lilies; C.C.'s favorites. The vast majority of people were already seated and the others were chatting with acquaintances. By the appearance, the wedding was about to begin.

Niles searched with his eyes for a glimpse of C.C., but obviously he did not found her. He saw one of the flower girls coming out of a room at his left side. He assumed that there was where C.C. was. He went there and knocked on the door.

"I am almost ready. I just need a minute." He heard C.C.'s voice through the door.

He knocked on the door one more time and it opened. A woman, who looked very similar to C.C. with the exception of green eyes and darker blonde hair, stood in the doorway. "The bride is almost finished. What can I do to help you?"

"Who is it, DD?" Asked C.C.

Before DD could answer, Niles said softly "It's me."

Niles felt the tension in the atmosphere increase. C.C. came to the door frame and said "DD, could you give me a few minutes? I have to talk to Niles."

Niles notice how DD's eyes widened with surprise at hearing his name. DD looked doubtful on whether to allow such a thing, but she finally agreed. "Of course C.C., but only a few minutes. We are going to start soon."

"Thanks." And with that, DD left the room.

An uncomfortable silence took place. Niles looked at C.C. and his throat contracted. She was beautiful. She wore a white dress that reached her ankles. It was made of silk and looked a bit light weighted; it was very simple but elegant at the same time. The dress was a strapless heart shaped, adjusted at the chest and abdomen but then dropped freely, waving between her legs. Her hair looked spectacular. It was all gathered up in a French twist, decorated with a small blue lily. The makeup was very simple and it highlighted her beautiful eyes. The only jewelry she wore were a necklace with a heart-shaped diamond and a paired of small and delicate earrings, also made of diamond.

"Umm... you look beautiful." Was all he could say at the moment.

C.C. blushed a bit and looked down to the floor, trying to hide it. Then she replied with a soft "Thanks."

Niles took courage and moved a little closer. "C.C..." "Niles..." they both said simultaneously.

"Sorry, continue please." he said.

"Niles, why are you here?" She asked, trying to find an answer in his eyes.

"C.C... I don't know how to explain..."

"Just tell me the truth."

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Last night, at the bar, I realized that my feelings for you have not changed. I know that two years have passed, but I still love you." When he said that, C.C. opened her eyes in astonishment. Before she could speak, Niles continued. "I know it is wrong of me to come here, today, at your wedding, to tell you this... but I couldn't keep it in silence anymore. What you said yesterday... I don't know. Perhaps the fact that you also dreamed about what could have been between us has given me a tiny bit of hope. Still, I have no illusions. But if for some reason you feel something towards me, please, tell me now C.C."

By the time he had finished his speech; his gaze was directed towards the ground. He waited a few moments for C.C. to say something, but when she did not answer, he decided to look up. C.C. was giving him her back. He got nearer to her. "C.C..." When he said her name, an almost inaudible sob escaped her lips and her shoulders began to shake, the only signs of her silent crying. Niles quickly approached her and carefully took her by the shoulders. He turned her to see her face. He put his hand under her chin and gently forced C.C. to look into his eyes. With the thumb of his other hand he cleaned her tears.

"Why now?... Why today… of all days?... Why… Niles? Why?..." She asked between sobs.

"Because I didn't had the opportunity before... and if didn't told you now, I could never do." He replied, his hand still on her cheek. He stared directly into her eyes, trying to project all the love he felt for her. Fresh tears poured from C.C.'s eyes, rolling down her porcelain face. Niles took her in his arms, embracing her tenderly, giving her a shoulder to cry on and trying to comfort her as best as he could. She continued crying with her head resting on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she calmed down. Niles, noting that her sobs had ceased, separated a bit from her to be able to look at her face. She still had tears in her eyes, and her makeup was slightly damaged; however, Niles thought she was simply divine.

Looking at her pale blue eyes, he felt that his heart was filled with so much love for her that it was about to burst. Unable to avoid it, he lowered his lips to hers. It was a shy, chaste kiss; merely a brush of lips. He could feel how C.C. stiffened at the touch, but when he was about to pull apart from her, her arms raised from his chest to the back of his neck, applying a little pressure to get closer to him and deepen the kiss.

This kiss, although more passive and gentle than the one they shared in the living room of the Sheffield's Mansion while they were drunk so many nights ago, had four times more passion. He places his arms around her waist; their bodies were so closed to each other if it wasn't for the clothes you could think they were only one. One of her hands was holding his neck to keep her balance due to the weakness of her legs. Her other hand was caressing his face, lacing her fingers in the blonde locks of his hair. Their lips moved in a way so synchronized, as if kissing was something natural and usual for them. Niles was surprised when C.C. took the initiative to deepen the kiss even more. He felt her tongue slowly and sensuously run his lower lip, begging for entrance. Niles, obviously, allowed the entry, entwining his tongue with hers in an erotic battle for who would take control.

They only separated because the need for air was unbearable. Both were breathing with some difficulty, and their eyes had that shine, that glimer only given by lust. Sighing, Niles rested his forehead against C.C.'s in a tender gesture of love.

"Niles, I lo..." Just when C.C. started talking, someone knocked on the door.

"C.C., it's time. Everyone's ready and waiting for you." They heard the voice of DD from the other side of the door.

C.C. suddenly pulled away from Niles. "Yes, I'm coming! Give me a second!"

"Hurry up!" Answered DD.

C.C. quickly went to the mirror to fix her makeup and hair. Niles stood in the same place, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"After this, you are still going to continue with the wedding?" He said, puzzled.

C.C. then turned around and said, "I have to do this, Niles." And without another word or explanation, she left the room and went into the cathedral's hall. The ceremony had begun.

After a few minutes, Niles decided to leave the room. He went directly to the door of the cathedral, not looking anywhere else. He just wanted to get out of this nightmare. When he was about to cross the doorway, he heard the priest ask "And you, Chastity Claire Babcock, take Chandler Evans as your husband, until death do you part?"

Niles could not help but look towards where C.C. was. At that very moment, C.C. turned her head and looked toward the entrance of the cathedral. Their eyes met again. She gave him a smile as a single tear fell down her cheek. With a broken voice, she said "I..."

**FIN ...?**

**

* * *

**

_So… what do you think about it? Did you like it? Or are you about to kill me? What do you think C.C. is going to answer? I do? I don't? I will? I can't? Humm…. So many possibilities… And yes, I am sorry but this is only a One-Shot. Although... maybe if I get enough reviews, I will write a sequel. So, what do you say? I was not sorted in Slytherin for nothing; I have to take advantage of the situation. Wuahahahaha! But really, let me know your opinion or maybe leave me a constructive criticism in a review. Thanks! 'Loathe' you all! _

_Without wax,_

_GothicFairy1593_


End file.
